Moments of life
by IOwnNothingExceptMyImagination
Summary: Moments in Katryn's life before she left her time.
1. Chapter 1

Moments of life

The life's moments aren't in chronology order.

**Disclaimer:** Sanctuary is not mine.

* * *

><p>"I want a dog." Said a seven years old Katryn when she entered in her mother's office.<p>

"Manners Katryn." Said Helen Magnus looking at her daughter.

"Sorry Mom. Could I have a dog, please?" Asked the little girl with a serious face.

"No." Answer her mother looking at the report in front of her.

"Why?" Asked Katryn.

Helen sighed. Even if Katryn try to deny it she was like her dad. Her brown mess hair, her beautiful eyes and she was as smart as Nikola. Every time Helen looked at her daughter, she saw Nikola.

"Don't you think we have enough work with the abnormals to have a dog?" Said Helen.

"But why dad has a dog?" Helen looked curiously at her daughter. "He is always saying that Henry is a puppy."

"It's not the same. Listen, you can't have a dog but you can play with the steno." Said Helen.

"Ok." Said Katryn.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen sighed. She known Katryn will asked her that question a day, but now. Katryn was only ten years old!

"Hey! Did you hear what I said, mom?" Asked Katryn looking at her mother.

"Yes, but can you repeat, please?" Katryn rolled her eyes.

"Can I have my own office, please?" Asked Katryn.

Helen thought a moment.

"Not before you get your degree."

"Understand. So I can go to Oxford. I'm smart enough to do it." Said Katryn.

"I hoped we wouldn't have this talk before you turn eighteen. Take a seat." Said Helen pointing to a chair in front of her desk.

Katryn sat.

"You just said that I can't have an office because I don't have a degree." Said Katryn.

"Yes. But you can't go to Oxford now, you're only ten." Said Helen.

"Ok, forget what I said. If you want time, I can ask you again when I turn fourteen." Said Katryn.

"It could be better." Said Helen.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't want to do this." Complained a twelve years old Katryn to her mother.

"I know, you remind me every year, but you have to." Said Helen as she finished to braid her daughter's hair.

"Will you allowed me to stop this comedy, someday?" Asked Katryn.

"We'll see. But for now do what I asked you to." Said Helen looking the reflect of Katryn in the mirror.

Katryn mumbled before took the box wrapped in paper presents and get out of her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Nikola was working on his new project when someone knocked at the door.<p>

"Come in!" Said Nikola.

Katryn pushed the door and stopped next to him. She leaned against the table and stayed quiet for a while.

"Are you here for the fun or have you something in your mind?" Asked Nikola.

Katryn sighed before started to speak."You know what today is?"

"No. Why?"Asked Nikola.

"Today is Father's day. You know what it mean."Said Katryn.

"Regrettably, yes. In a few seconds Helen will be waiting behind the door and we will have to act like she wants." Said Nikola.

At this words, they heard a noise behind the door, they instantly known it was Helen. They let a few seconds before started to act.

"Happy Father's Day Daddy!" Exclaim Katryn with an happily tone."I have a present for you."

"Oh Katryn! Come here. You're the best daughter I could have wished." Said Nikola hugging his daughter.

From the hallway, Helen watched the scene with a happy smile on her face. Then, she left, walking to her office where paperwork were waiting for her. When they heard Helen leave, Nikola and Katryn broke the hug.

"Finish for this time. See you when it's your birthday." Said Katryn leaving the lab.

* * *

><p>A little review, maybe. Because I don't know if you like it and want some more chapter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Here a new moments of Katryn childhood. In this chapter she is** **13.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sanctuary except Katryn.**

* * *

><p>Helen entered in Will's office. He was talking to Henry.<p>

"Have you seen Katryn?" Asked Helen.

Both men shook their heads.

"What did she done, again?" Asked Will.

Helen was about to answer but they heard a big sound like an explosion.

"What was that?" Asked Henry.

"I hope it's not what I'm thinking."Said Helen.

She started to run to where the sound was followed by Henry and Will.

"And what are you thinking about?"Asked Will.

"My lab and Katryn."Said Helen.

"You're not the one hoping it's not that."Said Henry.

They arrived in the lab's hallway. Katryn was laying on the floor, the lab look like a bomb exploded inside. When she saw Katryn, Helen ran to her side.

"Katryn! Katryn can you hear me?" Asked Helen beginning to panic.

"Ouch."Whispered Katryn.

Helen pulled her daughter in a hug.

"Are you hurt?" Asked Henry.

In response, she smiled and started to laugh. Helen rolled her eyes, Will and Henry looked at each other in surprise. Katryn got up.

"Do you know why I'm begging you to have my own lab now." Asked Katryn brushing her jeans.

"Did you deliberately provoke this?"Asked Helen.

"Nope Ma'am! Just didn't remember to not put together several chemicals." Said Katryn smiling at her mom.

"You're impossible like your dad."Said Will.

"Can I have my own lab because every time an accident happen in your when I borrow it you punish me."Said Katryn.

"I think today is your lucky day because I don't want you to continue to broke my lab so I decided to give you your own lab."Said Helen.

"Magnus!"Exclaim Will."Did you lose your mind?"

"Two floors next size down."Finished Helen.

"Really?"Asked Katryn.

Helen nodded. Katryn ran to her new lab, leaving Helen smiling proudly and, Henry and Will dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

Katryn was in her lab. She was wearing her lab coat, gloves and glasses. Katryn was working on her new project which was about genetic. Helen arrived in the lab without knocking at the door.

"How is it doing?" Asked Helen.

"I'm not sure but I think I found something interesting. But you're not here to inquire about my work, right?"

Helen looked at her daughter. Katryn was fourteen and she looked more like Nikola than her. She had messy long brown hair, Nikola's eyes and she was as smart as Nikola and Helen together.

"You're sure you're not telepathic?" Asked Helen with a smile.

"Just a feeling. So, why are you here?" Asked Katryn looking at her mother.

"I think it's time to reconsider your proposition."

"And?" Katryn took a serious face.

"You can go to Oxford. I already register you. If your still wanting you start next week."

"Really? You finally accept that you're little girl is growing up."

"Not totally but I'm working on it."

"Good. So, shall we start to prepare the luggages?"

"Yes, we shall."


	6. Chapter 6

Helen was walking in one of the hallway of the Sanctuary. Since Katryn has left for Oxford two months ago it was calm. Too calm. Helen entered in the library and jumped. Katryn was in one of the armchairs reading a book.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class."

Katryn throw the book on the coffee table and got up.

"It's true." Said Katryn with casualness.

"So, why are you here?" Asked Helen. "And I want a good excuse."

"I don't want to return at Oxford." Katryn sat on a table.

Helen put her hands against her forehead. She started to walked.

"Stop! If I'm not hallucinating." Helen stopped, pointed a finger at Katryn and continued to walk. "You take the first plane and came here." Stopped again then continued to walk. "Just to say you don't want to return to the university." Helen stopped and stare at Katryn. "It's not a good excuse."

"If you want I have another one in store but you won't like it."

"I think I heard worse from you." Said Helen waving her hand in a go on movement.

"Cause they're stupid."

Helen rolled her eyes.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. I'm widely more intelligent than them."

"Don't you think you're overestimate you? Just a little bit." Said Helen. "Oxford is one of the best university I know. I went to Oxford and I can tell you they're no stupid student."

"It's not only the student! The professors are also stupid." Said Katryn.

"So you want to quit university? Do you know what I had to do to register you?" Said Helen with anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry believe me, but I learn more by myself or with you." Said Katryn trying to apology.

"Ok. I'll call the university and ask if you can have a diploma."

Katryn smiled and kissed her mother's cheek.

"You're the best!" Katryn left the library.


End file.
